Agent Isabelle III
by Author47
Summary: Isabelle, on a journey for answers, gets information she may have wished would have been left out.


bu Disclaimer/b/u The characters used in this story are property of JJ Abrams and ABC Broadcasting./b/u

bu Setting/b/u 2029 (No futuristic stuff)

bu Summary/b/u

bu Author's Note/b/u I hope you all enjoy it!

"Work? For 23 years? I work at a bank just like you did! It doesn't take that much time! You abandoned me for 23 years and your excuse is "you had to go to work?"

I was completely frustrated and couldn't handle any more of this. She leaned over to my father and whispered to him. That was the last straw. She leaves me for 23 years, shows up being cavalier about it, can't give me a good excuse, and still has the guts to stand in my driveway and whisper about me. I'd had it. In one motion, I swung open my door, stepped in and locked it. I let out a huge sigh of relief and tried to calm my jaunty heart. Maybe they would just leave and let me try to be happy. I looked to where Jake should have been sitting. He wasn't there.

"Jake, honey? Where are you, did you got to the bathroom?"

I walked down the hallway where the bathroom was. I opened the door slowly. I didn't see him. The toilet was right in front of me. Shower to my left, and mirror to my right. I looked in the mirror without being directly in front of it. I saw the men with Jake. I didn't do anything. It wasn't form shock...but because I needed to do this right. I walked forward very slowly. I waited for them to step out of the shower to attack. I looked in the reflection of the window above the toilet. They were creeping up behind me. I turned to attack but before my leg even lifted something had happened. I felt something impact my neck. It stung and I couldn't move. I looked at the window. There was a hole. I closed my eyes. Darkness.

-----------------------------------

What was that? What time is it? Oh my God! Jake. Where was I?

I opened my eyes as fast as I could…as soon as I thought of Jake came to mind. I had to shut my eyes again right away because of the light. I opened them slowly…hoping to be waking up from a dream; or a nightmare rather. But unless my room had been stripped of all furniture and painted white, my hopes were gone. I stood up and turned around. There was a large piece of glass and a door. I figured the glass was a two-way mirror. The question was who was behind it. I went for the door and almost fell. My right ankle was cuffed to the wall. I had about 5 feet of walking space. I tried to think of what happened. I had no hope of escape, so I hoped I could figure out who had me and what they wanted. But then I knew who it was. It was the men in my bathroom who had Jake. I felt tears. I turned my back to the mirror so they could not see me cry. Why was this happening and what did they want? I had never been so confused in my entire life. My parents were lying their whole lives, Jake was gone, my mom wasn't dead, and now I had woken up in a strange place. This just made the tears come faster. I couldn't stop. I didn't care if they saw me cry. I fell on my knees and just kept crying. I prayed to God to just let it all go away. Then the door opened

"Get up, it's okay."

A voice called out. It was the strong, sympathetic, and caring voice of my father. All I knew it as was betrayal and hatred now.

"No! I want to know what's going on and I want Jake."

I screeched at him through my tears. Why and how could he do this to me?

"Izzy, I want to explain it to you."

I didn't know if I could trust him again or if I should ignore him.

"Listen, I know that you're mad about all of this. It doesn't make sense. I would love to sit down and explain everything" he stopped talking.

His voice crackled and I could tell he was going to cry. I wiped away the streams of tears from my cheeks. I flung onto him and started to cry again. I knew he wasn't guilty. He hugged me back, but then started talking to me.

"They want to see you. Don't worry Izzy, they're good people." He spoke to me, in a convincing kind of tone.

"Okay daddy. Who wants to see me?" I asked him. There was a silence. I pulled away from him

"Who?" I was getting more upset.

"The bosses. Of your bank." He looked at me with those green eyes. No longer betrayal. Love.

We walked out of the room. There was a hallway that led to an elevator. We stepped inside the elevator and I watched my dad press a button. It was the "L" button. He then pulled out the Emergency button. But the bell didn't ring. The elevator didn't move. A screen came from the side of the elevator. My dad typed on the keyboard below it. It scanned his eyes. The opposite side of the elevator opened. He stepped through. I went close to my father. We walked to the office door he led me to. I stepped in and my dad didn't. I turned to look at him. He smiled and shut the door.

"Isabelle…hello." A woman spoke to me. But the voice was not coming from a person. I looked up and saw a camera with a speaker next to it.

"Who are you?" I replied. A silence. I could feel something. A gut feeling, intuition, whatever. The silence broke.

"The bosses." They speaker replied. But I was not interested in the speaker, but who was talking through the speaker.

"Bosses? How many and what are your names." I was being as firm as possible.

"Two. My name is Irina, and your other boss is Jack. We just want to talk. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Another door opened in front of me.

"The way you came in is open. You decide"

I looked back and forth between the doors, my head spinning. I made up my mind.

"Where is Jake?" I wanted to know this first.

"That's not important. The truth takes time." I knew where that came from. The box. It meant that I had no choice any more. I stepped towards the door.


End file.
